


Snowy Night Intrusion (An OC fic for some friends)

by Beezlebabe669



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezlebabe669/pseuds/Beezlebabe669
Summary: "It quickly lifted it’s head and saw your silhouette at the window. Green eyes, glowing like a cat’s shone back at you as they caught the light. A chill ran down your spine, and you gasped, not only from the cold window, but from the shock and awe of seeing the human-like creature looking at you from outside. It stood, it’s shape mostly human if not for its size."This was made for two of my friends. One of which I made a special version for which I won't be posting here. They both fell for my big himbo of an OC so I decided to make them something for shits and giggles.This is my first work on this site but I've been writing for a while, so I count this as a comeback in a way!
Relationships: Original Male Character & Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Original male character & non-binary reader, original male character/ non-binary reader
Kudos: 1





	Snowy Night Intrusion (An OC fic for some friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebs/gifts), [Opal the Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Opal+the+Witch).



> If this drags on forever I'm sorry  
> I have a habit of going all in when I'm writing, especially when it's about my favorite OCs. :D
> 
> Since I KNOW I'm gonna be sending this to y'all  
> Hi guys!  
> -Beez

A bump in the woods, an all too common event during late winter nights. Your home, which you chose to be right next to a vast forest, and away from any busy roads, is nothing short of an escape. That was all that you wanted, and all you expected of living alone. But this bump was unlike other bumps you’ve heard before, it was only after the third occurrence did you realize this wasn't just a fallen branch. 

You quickly rose from your warm corduroy loveseat and sneaked to the window facing the forest. Drawing back the curtain and brushing some hair out of your eyes to aid in the search of what was making the noise, you peered out of the window. The darkness seemed almost endless, if not for the sky being clear enough to let the moon shine through the leaves of a tall tree. Speckles of light shine on the snow between your home and the edge of the woods. 

“What. The. Fuck.” You blinked and rubbed your eyes to make sure you weren't having a sleep deprived hallucination. A large, dark form was attempting to cross the cold snow and icy ground, but had tripped over a concealed brick bonfire pit that was hidden by the snow. Deep tracks lead behind the figure from inside the forest, barely visible. You pulled the curtain open wider, trying to get a better view of what is trudging around outside your house. It had finally got itself half un-buried out of the snow, and noticed the warm light of your fireplace shining across the snow from the window.

It quickly lifted it’s head and saw your silhouette at the window. Green eyes, glowing like a cat’s shone back at you as they caught the light. A chill ran down your spine, and you gasped, not only from the cold window, but from the shock and awe of seeing the human-like creature looking at you from outside. It stood, it’s shape mostly human if not for its size. From your view, the now half uncovered fire pit, which was to your mid thigh in height only barely reached the figure’s knee. You took a glance at the creature again, and as it started to advance you quickly shut the curtain and took a step away. 

“Oh god, Oh fuck-” You bit your lip in concentration. It knew you were inside, and was coming. You knew you were prepared for this type of thing… mostly. You quickly searched the room for something to use as defense and found a fire stoke. You grabbed and gripped it tightly with both hands, thinking for a moment. It appeared to be mostly human, right? Maybe it would be possible to converse with it, or possibly scare it off. Even some bears can be scared off if you’re threatening enough.

You quickly, but quietly scampered to the door. You knew you had to scare it off before it got much closer, or it could get inside. It hadn’t been too long but you knew you had to do this fast, so you unlocked and turned the doorknob in one quick movement. You pulled open the door and raised the metal fire stoke, shouting and prepared to attack if need be. The figure was at the bottom of your wooden steps that lead to your door, collapsed on its hands and knees and breathing heavy. When it lifted it’s head weakly, a human face peered up at you, squinting slightly from the bright light behind you. It was a man, a very large man. He had pale seafoam like green hair to the middle of his back and bright green eyes with the pupils of a snake or reptile. They glowed still, yet less than before.

He tried to lift himself up, using one of his muscular arms. His other arm now revealed to be wrapped around his abdomen, smeared in blood, which has also covered your steps and the snow caked to them in a red tint. You were frozen, the stoke still above your head as he stood, and placed his hand on the doorframe for support.

“N-Now.. I’m terribly sorry to.. Intrude but…” He took in a sharp shaky breath through his sharp teeth, “Could you p-possibly, Ngh.. Let me in?” Though his voice was deep and gruff, he seemed to be trying to sound kind. Before you could answer, as you lowered the fire stoke, the man doubled over in pain and his hand slipped from the frame, landing on your shoulder. An immense amount of weight was placed on you as he tried to regain his footing and stand upright. You quickly threw down the stoke and attempted to assist the man inside, as he had to duck through your doorway.   
“Don’t pass out on me please, there’s no way in hell I’d be able to move you.” You tried to joke to lighten up the mood between you. He grins through his obvious pain and chuckles, kicking the door shut behind him as he followed your lead to the couch.

“I wouldn't dream of it, but I can’t make any promises.” He hobbles over to your couch and sits down on the end cushion. Before he laid back against the support of the arm, you quickly thought ahead and placed a blanket behind him to save your poor couch from stains. Now in a more comfortable position, he let his head relax and hang back so he can catch his breath. 

“Don’t go nowhere big guy. I’ll see if I can find my first aid kit.” You back off a little and start to cautiously walk toward the closet in your kitchen.  
“Not an issue.” He grins at you as you leave the room and you hear him groan quietly as you pass out of sight. You quickly run into the cupboard closet and search for the plastic bin where you keep your splints, bandages, antiseptics, and similar items. You decide against wasting time searching and lug the whole container into the living room.

“This should have what we-...I-...” If you could finish your sentence you would, but you’re greeted with a sight you didn’t expect to see. The man had spent no time waiting and removed his shirt to make easy access to the large wound on his abdomen. There was blood, and water from the melted snow, covering the skin on his muscular abs which were a pink glow from the cold weather. He looks over his shoulder at you while he folds up the bloody and tattered shirt so it doesn't make a mess. 

“Ah, Thank you- I’ll take that.” He reaches over and takes the container out of your frozen stiff hands as you stare at him. “Sorry for barging in.. like this, I just saw a light and went for it,” He opens the container and looks inside, searching through the contents. “I’m just glad you’re friendly. I don’t think I could’ve stayed outside all night so… It’s a good thing I didn't have to try too hard.” The way he phrased it snapped you out of your half daze and you blinked.

“What do you mean ‘try too hard’ huh? You thinking about forcing your way in?” You pouted a little and crossed your arms. “After all the nice things I did for you?” He chuckles again as he digs through the first aid tools.

“You can’t be too safe when you’re injured,” he finds antiseptic and some needles and takes them out, setting the box aside. “no matter how cute they may be.” He unscrews the lid on the antiseptic ointment as your face covers in a blush. You nervously observe as he goes to put the ointment on but realises the amount of blood makes it hard. “Could you get me a rag.. Uhm.. I never got your name, actually.” He turns to face you again with a questioning look.

“Oh- My name is-” You state your name and stand a bit more upright now, trying not to look nervous.  
He grins.

“Vénéneux.” He reaches out his hand that isn’t covered in blood for a hand shake, but you only blink at him.

“Excuse me?”

He realises what the issue is and laughs. “Sorry, It’s French. You can call me Ven instead.” You nod and shake his hand, feeling the tight grip of his..large..hand, noticing the veins protruding from it. You gulp a little before pulling away. “Nice to.. Meet you.” you back toward the kitchen. “I’ll go get the rag-” You turn and jog into the kitchen and search for a clean rag you don’t care too much about, seeing as how it’ll probably be covered in blood in a moment.

You take a quick moment to catch your breath and try to shake the thoughts from your head. “Get your shit together. Stop having a horny fucking panic for one minute.” You huff and get the rag wet with warm water before heading back in and handing it off to him. He’s shifted a bit on the couch and is now covering his free bleeding wound with some gauze while he waits. He doesn’t even wait until you offer it, he snatches it from your hands the moment you’re in arms’ reach.

“Sorry I just- This is actually starting to hurt a lot more. I wanna get this shit sewn up already.” Ven huffs and quickly wipes up what’s pooled outside the gauze and wipes up what he can. The wound is about the length of an unsharpened pencil and looks a bit rough to say the least.

“What tree did you fight and lose?” You try to joke a little as he carefully pours the liquid on the gash and he winces and clenches his jaw, baring his sharp canines and the rest of his unusually pointy teeth. He kind of grunts and huffs in pain as he continues to wipe the blood that leaks everywhere.  
“For your information, this so-called _tree_ is eight foot five and has a knife. But he’s probably pretty far from here by now.” He re-covers the wound with gauze as he hands you the rag for safe keeping.

“The-... He… w-what?” You grip the rag tightly in your hands at this new found information. Does he mean another person did this to him? Or what. You’ve never heard of a man over six foot nine before you met this guy, and he says there’s someone out there taller than him? You gulp and watch him again as he holds a curved needle between his teeth as he tries to hold his wound together before he starts.

After shaking off your nerves, you set the rag down on a nearby glass tabletop and go to help him. You return to his side and carefully take the needle from his teeth and kneel on the floor beside him. “So how do you want me to do it?”   
He blinks a bit surprised before uncovering the gash and trying to get comfortable.

“Just make a lot of surgical knots in a row. It should be fine.” He fishes the scissors and some tweezers out of the box for you, holding them for when you need them. It took a few tries but you finally got a hang of how to knot it right and followed along the line of his gash. He didn’t flinch too bad or make much noise to your surprise.

“That doesn’t hurt?” You pause after cutting the string to look up at him questionably.

“Feels like getting poked with a particularly sharp toothpick. It’s nothing compared to what you’re fixing up now.” He grins and stretches his arms above his head, causing his muscles to swell some as they flex. You gulp and go back to stitching until the bleeding mostly stops and you examine your handiwork. “Not bad- Looks decent enough to me.” He snatches up a large bandage and some tape from the box and covers it up so it won’t get exposed to anything else. 

You stand up and brush off your knees. “So. Are you gonna tell me what exactly happened? Or do you wanna stay the mysterious man that barely survived the attack in the woods?” You take the needle, scissors, and tweezers into the kitchen and wait for him to start speaking.

“Eh. It was just an old friend. You know of the prison a few towns over? He finally got released but was getting a bit manic during the ride home. I was gonna pull over but he made me crash and he went a bit nuts... again. I tried to get his dumbass centered but he obviously cut me up pretty bad.” He sits up and reaches for his shirt he set down previously but remembered it wasn’t exactly clean. You ponder what he said and sets the tools in the sink before returning. 

“Did your friend take your car? Or is he out in the woods..still?” You try not to sound nervous, but the thought of a tall guy with a knife who could be out in the woods frightened you to say the least.

“I knocked his ass flat out before I managed to try and look for a way back. The car had landed in a precarious spot so I went to search for some help, he’s probably fine but I know he’s not gonna be a threat again. He’s kind of a.. One and done type guy. He’s either waiting by the car or trying to find me. But he’s safe I swear.” He picks up and holds out his shirt in your direction. “Think you have a replacement or could at least clean this for me?”

You take the shirt from him and hold it out straight by the sleeves out in front of you, it hangs down to your knees and is saturated by his blood and has a cut on the front of it.

“This is at least two or three times my size. I definitely do NOT have a replacement but I could try and clean it.” You take his tattered shirt to your washing machine and tosses it inside, messing with the settings to best get the blood out. Trying to think of what to do next, you yell to Ven. “Can you turn the tv on for me? I wanna see if it’ll be possible to drive you home and see if we can find your friend.”

You hear rustling from the living room then the sound of the tv, being switched from channel to channel before it lands on what sounds like news.

“Snow. Could you have guessed it? Coming soon too.” You walk into the living room to let the washing machine do it’s thing and you see the forecast for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow will be cold and a total white-out with plenty of snow to make things harder for you. 

“Well shit. No traveling tonight huh?” You sigh and sit on the couch beside him, tired from all the excitement and give a sideways glance at the clock on your wall. It’s definitely late.

“Not a chance.” Ven stretches his arms out again, putting his hands behind his head so you look over at him and see him sigh, tired as well. “Would it be too much to ask if I could stay the night? After I barged in and all.”

“Well I am holding your shirt hostage in my washing machine so I don’t see why not. That and I’m not that much of an ass that I’d kick an injured man out into the incoming storm.” You smile at him and laugh a little.

“Nice. You’re a kind person.” Ven carefully, but a bit roughly on accident, pats your shoulder affectionately. “I’m glad you weren’t some rude old man with a shotgun. But I feel a bit bad.”

You blush a bit at the gesture but look up at his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Well I probably scared you a little and invaded your privacy. Not many people would just let an injured guy into your house. I wanna repay you somehow, but I don’t have anything on me right now.”

“O-Oh you don’t have to worry about anything like that, really!” You wave your hands, trying to shut down any ideas he had about repaying you. “I’d feel like shit if I didn’t help you.”

“Aw come on, I may not have my wallet on me but I swear once the snow clears up I could-”

“No no no! I won’t accept any kind of payment or gift from you! Don’t even think about it!” You point your finger in his face, trying to seem threatening and act serious. “Forget about it!”

He pouts and tries to bat his eyelashes at your angry face. “Come on. I gotta do something! I’m not leaving without thanking you in some way or another.” Ven pushes your hand out of his face and moves on the couch to face you more, turning and putting his knee on the couch and his arm on the back. “Just think a little! Think of anything I could do for you.”

You lean back a bit at the sudden closeness and try to look anywhere other than at him, to avoid getting flustered at the ideas racing to your head. You can’t help but spare a few glances at his toned bare shoulders and muscular chest. 

“I-I.. eh- Um..” You try to think of something, anything other than the thought of him taking you into his arms and melting away all your touch-starved feelings toward him. You can feel your words getting caught in your throat and your head starts to feel light. “I.. I need-” You try to adjust and get more comfortable, but the arm that was supporting you gives way and you fall back onto the cushions of your couch and your head ends up on the cushioned arm of the couch. Looking up at Ven now, he looks a bit curious, and a bit more concerned for you.

“Are you alright?” He moves closer, getting up on his knees on the couch and looks down at you. He’s not exactly on top of you yet, just leaning over your legs but either way you can feel the blood rushing to your face and ears. “Do you feel alright? You’re all red.” His hand reaches toward your flushed face and you have nowhere to escape to. You bite your tongue as the back of his hand rests on your forehead and you look at his face, crossing your legs tightly in a state of… another gay panic. “You feel a bit warm.”

“V-Ven?” You finally swallow your fear and get just enough confidence to speak up.

He pulls away and looks at you, putting his weight on his hand he placed beside your waist after he leaned over you. “Hm?”

“I-I... Think I know what I want.. as er.. ‘Thanks’.” You sit up a little and rest on your elbows, looking up at him through your slightly disheveled bangs.

“Well? What is it?” He stares down at you expectantly. But did  _ not _ expect when you nervously wrapped your arms around his neck and interlocked your fingers behind his head. After a bit of confusion, and after looking at your nervous blushing face, it clicked.

“...Ohhhh~ I see now. I think I could manage that.” He grins widely and leans down, his tongue appearing only for a moment to dampen his dry winter lips. One last glance up at you and a deep breath, before his lips connected with yours and his eyes shut to get lost in the moment with you. You closed your eyes and ran your fingers through his hair, dragging your nails along his scalp and down to his shoulders as you tilted your head to follow him as he attempted to deepen the kiss. You feel him grin a tiny bit and he pulls away, just enough to move away from your lips and change his target. He moves town a bit and starts covering one side of your neck in kisses and careful love bites, not wanting to hurt you with his sharp teeth… yet.

Opening your eyes slowly, you looked up at the ceiling and sighed, relaxing as best you can. At least until his hands start to unto the front of your jeans, making you jump a little and glance down at him. He pauses his mini assault on your neck to look up at you, stopping his hands. “Too quick? Here- Let’s do this instead.” He pulls a bit further back and starts lifting your shirt off instead, lifting it over your chest and pulling it off your head. He grins down at you and drops the shirt on the floor. “Now we match hot stuff~” Ven leans down and holds your waist, starting back up on your neck again. His kisses start lightly and move down your chest and to your stomach, before coming back up and starting to make a hickey on your neck. 

You bite your lip and grab onto his shoulders, trying to slow your heavy breathing and beating heart. Your nails start to dig into his back once the teeth start digging in and making you gasp. He stops before he can draw blood but pulls away a bit to look at the bruise forming on your neck near your collarbone. He smirks and licks his lower lip before moving to your stomach again.

He kisses near your hips, around the waistline of your jeans, and you notice his hands start to unbutton his own jeans. You try your hardest not to stare at the forming bulge between his large legs, as he tries to distract you with the kisses. Once he gets them unzipped fully he sighs, enjoying the feeling of losing the tight constraints of his jeans. He moves his hands to your hips and holds them still, eyes drifting up to meet your gaze. You gulp as he winks at you, starting to undo your jeans again but with his teeth this time. He pulls the button free and grabs the dipper between his canines and pulls them down. 

After pausing for a moment to sit up, he tugs on your jeans and you lift your hips to make it easier for him. He smiles in thanks as he pulls them down to your ankles before tugging them the rest of the way off and dropping them onto the floor to join your shirt. Your face turns red once again as you are only left in your underwear as he stares down at you, observing you. He looks up to meet your eyes and smirks. 

“You wanna do the honors~?” He gestures to his pants that he hasn’t removed yet, along with the underwear underneath that conceal a surprise that has yet to be seen. After a very short consideration, you nod and sit up before pulling down on the band of his jeans, getting them down to about halfway up his thigh. Leaving only his underwear, which you quickly return to. With a bit of hesitation, you pull those down as well and the mystery man’s dick is finally revealed. 

Your breath catches in your throat as a little as you nearly have to dodge it. It’s about a solid 9 inches in length, fairly thick, with an obvious vein going down the length of it, and nearly the color of the blush on your face from how erect it is. Your mouth goes dry and you glance up at him. His lower lip is between his teeth and his eyes seem to be glowing as much as they did when you opened the door and met him for the first time.

“Feel like helping out a little babe?” He rests his hand on top of your head and brushes your bangs out of your face, stroking your hair and waiting for your move. You glance back at him after looking back at his dick again, wetting your lips with your tongue and thinking for a moment. 

“I uh- I’ve not done this-”

“Oh- I mean you can use your hands if you want.” He’s about to remove his hand from your head but you shake your head and bite your lip nervously, taking it into your closed fist.

“I-It’s fine…” You take a short deep breath before leaning close enough to give it a testing lick and slipping it into your mouth. His breath catches in his throat and his hand stops stroking your head. You start testing your boundaries of how deep you can go without gagging. After figuring that out you start to suck and stroke simultaneously, letting your tongue drag along the underside of his thick dick. 

You soon find a suitable rhythm for yourself and find that he’s starting to grip onto your hair with one hand and the cloth of the couch with his other hand. His breath starts to pick up slightly, and you hear a groan come out of him occasionally along with some whispers that your heart is beating too loud in your ears to hear. You feel yourself getting more and more aroused as time goes on and you try to shift your legs to get more comfortable with your own increasing pleasure. You glance up at him and see that he’s staring at you with half lidded eyes and his mouth slightly open. You feel your face heat up again and close your eyes tightly, trying to focus and get on with it. 

Not too long later you feel your lips start to sting and ache from the pressure and constant friction, pulling back to take a small break and catch your breath. He sighs, a bit pleased and goes to put you down on your back so you look up at him confused.

“That’s enough of that for now. It’s your turn now. I have to make sure you’re ready for what’s coming~” You realise what he’s about to do and go along with it, nodding and getting comfortable. He starts to lay down on his stomach but once he puts pressure on his wound he winces a little and gets a better idea. “Sit up for me will you?” You follow his order and sit up on the couch, letting your legs hang over the edge as they normally would. 

He grabs your ankles and moves them so they’re over his shoulders, before reaching up and pulling down your underwear. You bite your lip a little and get flustered as he pulls them down to your knee before pulling them the rest of the way off with his teeth. He drops those on the growing pile before scooting closer to the couch and leaning up to get his mouth on you. He carefully leans in, kissing and licking all over your area, giving you small amounts of pleasure to start. You can’t help yourself and gasps, whining out a moan and biting your tongue to try and shut yourself up. 

“Ah ah- None of that. Don’t make me give you something else to bite on. Let me hear your sounds.” Your heart flutters and you let go of your tongue, letting your mouth hang open a little. He goes back to using his tongue and lips to cover your lower regions in sloppy licks and kisses. Your heart pounds in your chest to the point you think it’ll break it’s way out of your chest. Ven’s eyes drift up to meet your face which you’re covering with your hands out of pure nervousness. He reaches up, moving your hand and interlocking your fingers with his. You grip his hand tightly, grateful for something to keep yourself grounded as the pleasure grows.

He continues trying to put as much friction between you two with his mouth as he can. The more whimpers and moans that come out of your mouth, the more excited he seems to become, proven by his hand moving from your hip to his own shaft, stroking it to try and get himself together. You can’t help but reach out and grip his hair, pulling him closer in an attempt to get him to use more pressure. He groans at the sensation of you pulling his hair and grips your hand tighter, trying to get you off as quick as possible. 

“W-Wait! Why are y-you trying to-?” 

“I have to make absolutely sure you’re ready to take me in~” To accentuate his point, he slides a finger inside your hole to spread the wetness around and loosen you up, curling it and pressing it in deep. Your breath nearly chokes you and you can’t stifle back the moan as your pleasure peaks and your orgasm racks you to your core, making you jump slightly and trap his head between your legs. He stops licking and looks up at you, unable to free himself until you loosen your grip. He stands back up as your body quivers in your seat. 

He moves you to lay down, putting a pillow behind your head on the arm rest, before getting on top of you and kicking his pants fully off. You look up at him and gulp, before he leans down and kisses you deeply. He situates himself between your legs and wraps your legs around his waist, below his bandage.

“Try not to move or kick me in the ribs would ya? It still hurts you know.” He tries to joke to lessen the tension, as he lifts your hips with one hand and balances himself with the other. You nod and look down between you two, watching as he positions himself at your hopefully loosened hole before prodding it carefully. The contact makes you flinch but he continues pushing forward until it finally slips inside and you both make a noise at the intrusion. He huffs shortly and takes a quick glance up at your face before pressing further forward. 

Your hands instinctively go to his shoulders to stop him.

“G-God. Wait-” You shift around a bit, trying to relax your muscles and get the full, tight feeling to go away so you can get on with it. Ven refuses to move, letting you adjust to his dick inside you. It didn’t take long for you to get comfortable and you wrap your hands around his neck. 

“Ok.. I should be fine now. G-Go ahead..” He nods and continues to enter deeper, groaning until he reaches a point that makes you flinch. He notes the spot and kisses you again, pulling back and starting to thrust at a leisurely pace. You gasp and moan, grabbing onto him tightly and biting your tongue. It doesn’t muffle your noises though, panting and groaning at the feeling of being stretched and screwed against the couch.

Ven picks up the pace, grabbing onto your hips to pull you into the thrusts. He groans and growls, before looking down at you and smirking. 

“Having fun down th-ere?” he tries not to stumble over his words but the feeling of being inside something warm and tight was making his mind wander. You nod rapidly and gasp, dragging your nails along his back and shutting your eyes tightly. Your whole body felt tense until you felt Ven’s hands on your lower regions, causing your eyes to shoot open and look down at what he was doing.

He continued to thrust, gently stroking and rubbing your area as he started to quickly pick up the pace. “How about now~?” He bites his lip and rubs the fluids accumulating down there all over your sensitive spots to get you riled up again. Your whole body starts to feel more tense and hotter, as if you’re getting compressed from every direction. 

“V-Ven? I don’t think-... I can last much longer..” You start to breathe faster and your heart pounds like a piston. Ven huffs relieved. 

“I thought you would never say it. I can’t keep myself together..” He looks up at you and kisses you, making a trail down your cheek to your neck and shoulder. At the new closeness, you interlock your hands to keep him close as his thrusts start to stutter and get out of beat. 

You moan and shudder, “O-Oh!! Ven- Keep touching me..” you claw at his back and try to hold out as his hand returns to your area and starts rubbing and stroking vigorously. He pants and moans your name loudly in your ear, causing you to convulse and finally reach your 2nd orgasm, covering him with your release and tightening around him. He can’t take any more and looks up at you.

“Where. Tell me now before- I-I can’t..” 

“I don’t care! Just do it!” You claw at his back weakly but bite your lip.

He groans relieved and picks up the pace, one last time and sinks his teeth into your shoulder. His back muscles tense as his hips slam forward and he empties his seed into your hole, groaning and releasing your shoulder, kissing and licking up any blood that started to form at the bites. “Sorry..” He pushes up off of you and sighs, pulling out and looking down at you. You wipe sweat from your face and out of your eyes as he wipes his mouth and stands. “I’ll get something to.. Clean up.”

You nod and sit up, waiting until he returns with another clean rag to wipe up both of your releases from your bodies and whatever got onto the couch. Both of your faces are red from blush and afterglow. “Want to share a shower?”

“I would.. I could get up- Dummy.” You try to stand but your legs start to shake as if an earthquake just started, causing you to sit back down. “My pelvis feels bruised..” He grimaces seeing you try and walk. 

“Maybe after a nap?” He grabs a blanket and lays on the couch, patting his chest to offer a warm body to cuddle and use as a pillow. A nice long nap sounds great so you crawl across the couch and lie on his pec, wrapping your arms around him and closing your eyes. He drapes the blanket over you both and stretches, preparing for a long sleep. Sadly, no sleeping is allowed in this house as a loud bang comes from the front door. The door swings open and hits the wall behind it. Ven didn’t lock it, and standing in the doorway is a taller man who you can only assume to be his friend he mentioned before. He ducks and walks into the room, looking at the couch and waving. He seemed kind enough and if you didn’t hear Ven’s story from earlier you could have believed it was just a friend who came to pick him up.

“So this is where you ended up?” he is about to walk toward the couch but Ven tsks at him. 

“Ah ah ah stay over there beanpole. I’m only alive because I found help. And unless you wanna see me naked don’t come any closer.” The man stops and tries to tilt his head to get a different view, finally noticing you… and the pile of clothes.

“Ohhhh. What’s this then? A thank you for your savior?”

Ven glares at him as you meekly wave at the towering man in the middle of your entryway.

“Go sleep in their bedroom or something. We’ll leave tomorrow and get the car.”

“Ah. Gotcha. Alright, goodnight lovebirds.” He salutes as a goodbye and trots up the stairs to your room after shutting the door.

“So. You’re leaving then?”

“I mean. If you don’t want me to-” You give him a short chaste kiss and grin at him, laying on his chest. 

“I think we could come up with something better than you walking out of my life after we save your car.”

He grins and kisses your head, rubbing your back and closing his eyes to rest.

“Sounds good to me.”

A bump in the woods, an all too common event during late winter nights. Your home, which you chose to be right next to a vast forest, and away from any busy roads, is nothing short of an escape. That was all that you wanted, and all you expected of living alone. But this bump was unlike other bumps you’ve heard before, it was only after the third occurrence did you realise this wasn't just a fallen branch. 

You quickly rose from your warm corduroy loveseat and sneaked to the window facing the forest. Drawing back the curtain and brushing some hair out of your eyes to aid in the search of what was making the noise, you peered out of the window. The darkness seemed almost endless, if not for the sky being clear enough to let the moon shine through the leaves of a tall tree. Speckles of light shine on the snow between your home and the edge of the woods. 

“What. The. Fuck.” You blinked and rubbed your eyes to make sure you weren't having a sleep deprived hallucination. A large, dark form was attempting to cross the cold snow and icy ground, but had tripped over a concealed brick bonfire pit that was hidden by the snow. Deep tracks lead behind the figure from inside the forest, barely visible. You pulled the curtain open wider, trying to get a better view of what is trudging around outside your house. It had finally got itself half un-buried out of the snow, and noticed the warm light of your fireplace shining across the snow from the window.

It quickly lifted it’s head and saw your silhouette at the window. Green eyes, glowing like a cat’s shone back at you as they caught the light. A chill ran down your spine, and you gasped, not only from the cold window, but from the shock and awe of seeing the human-like creature looking at you from outside. It stood, it’s shape mostly human if not for its size. From your view, the now half uncovered fire pit, which was to your mid thigh in height only barely reached the figure’s knee. You took a glance at the creature again, and as it started to advance you quickly shut the curtain and took a step away. 

“Oh god, Oh fuck-” You bit your lip in concentration. It knew you were inside, and was coming. You knew you were prepared for this type of thing… mostly. You quickly searched the room for something to use as defence and found a fire stoke. You grabbed and gripped it tightly with both hands, thinking for a moment. It appeared to be mostly human, right? Maybe it would be possible to converse with it, or possibly scare it off. Even some bears can be scared off if you’re threatening enough.

You quickly, but quietly scampered to the door. You knew you had to scare it off before it got much closer, or it could get inside. It hadn’t been too long but you knew you had to do this fast, so you unlocked and turned the doorknob in one quick movement. You pulled open the door and raised the metal fire stoke, shouting and prepared to attack if need be. The figure was at the bottom of your wooden steps that lead to your door, collapsed on its hands and knees and breathing heavy. When it lifted it’s head weakly, a human face peered up at you, squinting slightly from the bright light behind you. It was a man, a very large man. He had pale seafoam like green hair to the middle of his back and bright green eyes with the pupils of a snake or reptile. They glowed still, yet less than before.

He tried to lift himself up, using one of his muscular arms. His other arm now revealed to be wrapped around his abdomen, smeared in blood, which has also covered your steps and the snow caked to them in a red tint. You were frozen, the stoke still above your head as he stood, and placed his hand on the doorframe for support.

“N-Now.. I’m terribly sorry to.. Intrude but…” He took in a sharp shaky breath through his sharp teeth, “Could you p-possibly, Ngh.. Let me in?” Though his voice was deep and gruff, he seemed to be trying to sound kind. Before you could answer, as you lowered the fire stoke, the man doubled over in pain and his hand slipped from the frame, landing on your shoulder. An immense amount of weight was placed on you as he tried to regain his footing and stand upright. You quickly threw down the stoke and attempted to assist the man inside, as he had to duck through your doorway.   
“Don’t pass out on me please, there’s no way in hell I’d be able to move you.” You tried to joke to lighten up the mood between you. He grins through his obvious pain and chuckles, kicking the door shut behind him as he followed your lead to the couch.

“I wouldn't dream of it, but I can’t make any promises.” He hobbles over to your couch and sits down on the end cushion. Before he laid back against the support of the arm, you quickly thought ahead and placed a blanket behind him to save your poor couch from stains. Now in a more comfortable position, he let his head relax and hang back so he can catch his breath. 

“Don’t go nowhere big guy. I’ll see if I can find my first aid kit.” You back off a little and start to cautiously walk toward the closet in your kitchen.  
“Not an issue.” He grins at you as you leave the room and you hear him groan quietly as you pass out of sight. You quickly run into the cupboard closet and search for the plastic bin where you keep your splints, bandages, antiseptics, and similar items. You decide against wasting time searching and lug the whole container into the living room.

“This should have what we-...I-...” If you could finish your sentence you would, but you’re greeted with a sight you didn’t expect to see. The man had spent no time waiting and removed his shirt to make easy access to the large wound on his abdomen. There was blood, and water from the melted snow, covering the skin on his muscular abs which were a pink glow from the cold weather. He looks over his shoulder at you while he folds up the bloody and tattered shirt so it doesn't make a mess. 

“Ah, Thank you- I’ll take that.” He reaches over and takes the container out of your frozen stiff hands as you stare at him. “Sorry for barging in.. like this, I just saw a light and went for it,” He opens the container and looks inside, searching through the contents. “I’m just glad you’re friendly. I don’t think I could’ve stayed outside all night so… It’s a good thing I didn't have to try too hard.” The way he phrased it snapped you out of your half daze and you blinked.

“What do you mean ‘try too hard’ huh? You thinking about forcing your way in?” You pouted a little and crossed your arms. “After all the nice things I did for you?” He chuckles again as he digs through the first aid tools.

“You can’t be too safe when you’re injured,” he finds antiseptic and some needles and takes them out, setting the box aside. “no matter how cute they may be.” He unscrews the lid on the antiseptic ointment as your face covers in a blush. You nervously observe as he goes to put the ointment on but realises the amount of blood makes it hard. “Could you get me a rag.. Uhm.. I never got your name, actually.” He turns to face you again with a questioning look.

“Oh- My name is-” You state your name and stand a bit more upright now, trying not to look nervous.  
He grins.

“Vénéneux.” He reaches out his hand that isn’t covered in blood for a hand shake, but you only blink at him.

“Excuse me?”

He realises what the issue is and laughs. “Sorry, It’s French. You can call me Ven instead.” You nod and shake his hand, feeling the tight grip of his..large..hand, noticing the veins protruding from it. You gulp a little before pulling away. “Nice to.. Meet you.” you back toward the kitchen. “I’ll go get the rag-” You turn and jog into the kitchen and search for a clean rag you don’t care too much about, seeing as how it’ll probably be covered in blood in a moment.

You take a quick moment to catch your breath and try to shake the thoughts from your head. “Get your shit together. Stop having a horny fucking panic for one minute.” You huff and get the rag wet with warm water before heading back in and handing it off to him. He’s shifted a bit on the couch and is now covering his free bleeding wound with some gauze while he waits. He doesn’t even wait until you offer it, he snatches it from your hands the moment you’re in arms’ reach.

“Sorry I just- This is actually starting to hurt a lot more. I wanna get this shit sewn up already.” Ven huffs and quickly wipes up what’s pooled outside the gauze and wipes up what he can. The wound is about the length of an unsharpened pencil and looks a bit rough to say the least.

“What tree did you fight and lose?” You try to joke a little as he carefully pours the liquid on the gash and he winces and clenches his jaw, baring his sharp canines and the rest of his unusually pointy teeth. He kind of grunts and huffs in pain as he continues to wipe the blood that leaks everywhere.  
“For your information, this so-called _tree_ is eight foot five and has a knife. But he’s probably pretty far from here by now.” He re-covers the wound with gauze as he hands you the rag for safe keeping.

“The-... He… w-what?” You grip the rag tightly in your hands at this new found information. Does he mean another person did this to him? Or what. You’ve never heard of a man over six foot nine before you met this guy, and he says there’s someone out there taller than him? You gulp and watch him again as he holds a curved needle between his teeth as he tries to hold his wound together before he starts.

After shaking off your nerves, you set the rag down on a nearby glass tabletop and go to help him. You return to his side and carefully take the needle from his teeth and kneel on the floor beside him. “So how do you want me to do it?”   
He blinks a bit surprised before uncovering the gash and trying to get comfortable.

“Just make a lot of surgical knots in a row. It should be fine.” He fishes the scissors and some tweezers out of the box for you, holding them for when you need them. It took a few tries but you finally got a hang of how to knot it right and followed along the line of his gash. He didn’t flinch too bad or make much noise to your surprise.

“That doesn’t hurt?” You pause after cutting the string to look up at him questionably.

“Feels like getting poked with a particularly sharp toothpick. It’s nothing compared to what you’re fixing up now.” He grins and stretches his arms above his head, causing his muscles to swell some as they flex. You gulp and go back to stitching until the bleeding mostly stops and you examine your handiwork. “Not bad- Looks decent enough to me.” He snatches up a large bandage and some tape from the box and covers it up so it won’t get exposed to anything else. 

You stand up and brush off your knees. “So. Are you gonna tell me what exactly happened? Or do you wanna stay the mysterious man that barely survived the attack in the woods?” You take the needle, scissors, and tweezers into the kitchen and wait for him to start speaking.

“Eh. It was just an old friend. You know of the prison a few towns over? He finally got released but was getting a bit manic during the ride home. I was gonna pull over but he made me crash and he went a bit nuts... again. I tried to get his dumbass centered but he obviously cut me up pretty bad.” He sits up and reaches for his shirt he set down previously but remembered it wasn’t exactly clean. You ponder what he said and sets the tools in the sink before returning. 

“Did your friend take your car? Or is he out in the woods..still?” You try not to sound nervous, but the thought of a tall guy with a knife who could be out in the woods frightened you to say the least.

“I knocked his ass flat out before I managed to try and look for a way back. The car had landed in a precarious spot so I went to search for some help, he’s probably fine but I know he’s not gonna be a threat again. He’s kind of a.. One and done type guy. He’s either waiting by the car or trying to find me. But he’s safe I swear.” He picks up and holds out his shirt in your direction. “Think you have a replacement or could at least clean this for me?”

You take the shirt from him and hold it out straight by the sleeves out in front of you, it hangs down to your knees and is saturated by his blood and has a cut on the front of it.

“This is at least two or three times my size. I definitely do NOT have a replacement but I could try and clean it.” You take his tattered shirt to your washing machine and tosses it inside, messing with the settings to best get the blood out. Trying to think of what to do next, you yell to Ven. “Can you turn the tv on for me? I wanna see if it’ll be possible to drive you home and see if we can find your friend.”

You hear rustling from the living room then the sound of the tv, being switched from channel to channel before it lands on what sounds like news.

“Snow. Could you have guessed it? Coming soon too.” You walk into the living room to let the washing machine do it’s thing and you see the forecast for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow will be cold and a total white-out with plenty of snow to make things harder for you. 

“Well shit. No traveling tonight huh?” You sigh and sit on the couch beside him, tired from all the excitement and give a sideways glance at the clock on your wall. It’s definitely late.

“Not a chance.” Ven stretches his arms out again, putting his hands behind his head so you look over at him and see him sigh, tired as well. “Would it be too much to ask if I could stay the night? After I barged in and all.”

“Well I am holding your shirt hostage in my washing machine so I don’t see why not. That and I’m not that much of an ass that I’d kick an injured man out into the incoming storm.” You smile at him and laugh a little.

“Nice. You’re a kind person.” Ven carefully, but a bit roughly on accident, pats your shoulder affectionately. “I’m glad you weren’t some rude old man with a shotgun. But I feel a bit bad.”

You blush a bit at the gesture but look up at his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Well I probably scared you a little and invaded your privacy. Not many people would just let an injured guy into your house. I wanna repay you somehow, but I don’t have anything on me right now.”

“O-Oh you don’t have to worry about anything like that, really!” You wave your hands, trying to shut down any ideas he had about repaying you. “I’d feel like shit if I didn’t help you.”

“Aw come on, I may not have my wallet on me but I swear once the snow clears up I could-”

“No no no! I won’t accept any kind of payment or gift from you! Don’t even think about it!” You point your finger in his face, trying to seem threatening and act serious. “Forget about it!”

He pouts and tries to bat his eyelashes at your angry face. “Come on. I gotta do something! I’m not leaving without thanking you in some way or another.” Ven pushes your hand out of his face and moves on the couch to face you more, turning and putting his knee on the couch and his arm on the back. “Just think a little! Think of anything I could do for you.”

You lean back a bit at the sudden closeness and try to look anywhere other than at him, to avoid getting flustered at the ideas racing to your head. You can’t help but spare a few glances at his toned bare shoulders and muscular chest. 

“I-I.. eh- Um..” You try to think of something, anything other than the thought of him taking you into his arms and melting away all your touch-starved feelings toward him. You can feel your words getting caught in your throat and your head starts to feel light. “I.. I need-” You try to adjust and get more comfortable, but the arm that was supporting you gives way and you fall back onto the cushions of your couch and your head ends up on the cushioned arm of the couch. Looking up at Ven now, he looks a bit curious, and a bit more concerned for you.

“Are you alright?” He moves closer, getting up on his knees on the couch and looks down at you. He’s not exactly on top of you yet, just leaning over your legs but either way you can feel the blood rushing to your face and ears. “Do you feel alright? You’re all red.” His hand reaches toward your flushed face and you have nowhere to escape to. You bite your tongue as the back of his hand rests on your forehead and you look at his face, crossing your legs tightly in a state of… another gay panic. “You feel a bit warm.”

“V-Ven?” You finally swallow your fear and get just enough confidence to speak up.

He pulls away and looks at you, putting his weight on his hand he placed beside your waist after he leaned over you. “Hm?”

“I-I... Think I know what I want.. as er.. ‘Thanks’.” You sit up a little and rest on your elbows, looking up at him through your slightly disheveled bangs.

“Well? What is it?” He stares down at you expectantly. But did  _ not _ expect when you nervously wrapped your arms around his neck and interlocked your fingers behind his head. After a bit of confusion, and after looking at your nervous blushing face, it clicked.

“...Ohhhh~ I see now. I think I could manage that.” He grins widely and leans down, his tongue appearing only for a moment to dampen his dry winter lips. One last glance up at you and a deep breath, before his lips connected with yours and his eyes shut to get lost in the moment with you. You closed your eyes and ran your fingers through his hair, dragging your nails along his scalp and down to his shoulders as you tilted your head to follow him as he attempted to deepen the kiss. You feel him grin a tiny bit and he pulls away, just enough to move away from your lips and change his target. He moves town a bit and starts covering one side of your neck in kisses and careful love bites, not wanting to hurt you with his sharp teeth… yet.

Opening your eyes slowly, you looked up at the ceiling and sighed, relaxing as best you can. At least until his hands start to unto the front of your jeans, making you jump a little and glance down at him. He pauses his mini assault on your neck to look up at you, stopping his hands. “Too quick? Here- Let’s do this instead.” He pulls a bit further back and starts lifting your shirt off instead, lifting it over your chest and pulling it off your head. He grins down at you and drops the shirt on the floor. “Now we match hot stuff~” Ven leans down and holds your waist, starting back up on your neck again. His kisses start lightly and move down your chest and to your stomach, before coming back up and starting to make a hickey on your neck. 

You bite your lip and grab onto his shoulders, trying to slow your heavy breathing and beating heart. Your nails start to dig into his back once the teeth start digging in and making you gasp. He stops before he can draw blood but pulls away a bit to look at the bruise forming on your neck near your collarbone. He smirks and licks his lower lip before moving to your stomach again.

He kisses near your hips, around the waistline of your jeans, and you notice his hands start to unbutton his own jeans. You try your hardest not to stare at the forming bulge between his large legs, as he tries to distract you with the kisses. Once he gets them unzipped fully he sighs, enjoying the feeling of losing the tight constraints of his jeans. He moves his hands to your hips and holds them still, eyes drifting up to meet your gaze. You gulp as he winks at you, starting to undo your jeans again but with his teeth this time. He pulls the button free and grabs the dipper between his canines and pulls them down. 

After pausing for a moment to sit up, he tugs on your jeans and you lift your hips to make it easier for him. He smiles in thanks as he pulls them down to your ankles before tugging them the rest of the way off and dropping them onto the floor to join your shirt. Your face turns red once again as you are only left in your underwear as he stares down at you, observing you. He looks up to meet your eyes and smirks. 

“You wanna do the honors~?” He gestures to his pants that he hasn’t removed yet, along with the underwear underneath that conceal a surprise that has yet to be seen. After a very short consideration, you nod and sit up before pulling down on the band of his jeans, getting them down to about halfway up his thigh. Leaving only his underwear, which you quickly return to. With a bit of hesitation, you pull those down as well and the mystery man’s dick is finally revealed. 

Your breath catches in your throat as a little as you nearly have to dodge it. It’s about a solid 9 inches in length, fairly thick, with an obvious vein going down the length of it, and nearly the color of the blush on your face from how erect it is. Your mouth goes dry and you glance up at him. His lower lip is between his teeth and his eyes seem to be glowing as much as they did when you opened the door and met him for the first time.

“Feel like helping out a little babe?” He rests his hand on top of your head and brushes your bangs out of your face, stroking your hair and waiting for your move. You glance back at him after looking back at his dick again, wetting your lips with your tongue and thinking for a moment. 

“I uh- I’ve not done this-”

“Oh- I mean you can use your hands if you want.” He’s about to remove his hand from your head but you shake your head and bite your lip nervously, taking it into your closed fist.

“I-It’s fine…” You take a short deep breath before leaning close enough to give it a testing lick and slipping it into your mouth. His breath catches in his throat and his hand stops stroking your head. You start testing your boundaries of how deep you can go without gagging. After figuring that out you start to suck and stroke simultaneously, letting your tongue drag along the underside of his thick dick. 

You soon find a suitable rhythm for yourself and find that he’s starting to grip onto your hair with one hand and the cloth of the couch with his other hand. His breath starts to pick up slightly, and you hear a groan come out of him occasionally along with some whispers that your heart is beating too loud in your ears to hear. You feel yourself getting more and more aroused as time goes on and you try to shift your legs to get more comfortable with your own increasing pleasure. You glance up at him and see that he’s staring at you with half lidded eyes and his mouth slightly open. You feel your face heat up again and close your eyes tightly, trying to focus and get on with it. 

Not too long later you feel your lips start to sting and ache from the pressure and constant friction, pulling back to take a small break and catch your breath. He sighs, a bit pleased and goes to put you down on your back so you look up at him confused.

“That’s enough of that for now. It’s your turn now. I have to make sure you’re ready for what’s coming~” You realise what he’s about to do and go along with it, nodding and getting comfortable. He starts to lay down on his stomach but once he puts pressure on his wound he winces a little and gets a better idea. “Sit up for me will you?” You follow his order and sit up on the couch, letting your legs hang over the edge as they normally would. 

He grabs your ankles and moves them so they’re over his shoulders, before reaching up and pulling down your underwear. You bite your lip a little and get flustered as he pulls them down to your knee before pulling them the rest of the way off with his teeth. He drops those on the growing pile before scooting closer to the couch and leaning up to get his mouth on you. He carefully leans in, kissing and licking all over your area, giving you small amounts of pleasure to start. You can’t help yourself and gasps, whining out a moan and biting your tongue to try and shut yourself up. 

“Ah ah- None of that. Don’t make me give you something else to bite on. Let me hear your sounds.” Your heart flutters and you let go of your tongue, letting your mouth hang open a little. He goes back to using his tongue and lips to cover your lower regions in sloppy licks and kisses. Your heart pounds in your chest to the point you think it’ll break it’s way out of your chest. Ven’s eyes drift up to meet your face which you’re covering with your hands out of pure nervousness. He reaches up, moving your hand and interlocking your fingers with his. You grip his hand tightly, grateful for something to keep yourself grounded as the pleasure grows.

He continues trying to put as much friction between you two with his mouth as he can. The more whimpers and moans that come out of your mouth, the more excited he seems to become, proven by his hand moving from your hip to his own shaft, stroking it to try and get himself together. You can’t help but reach out and grip his hair, pulling him closer in an attempt to get him to use more pressure. He groans at the sensation of you pulling his hair and grips your hand tighter, trying to get you off as quick as possible. 

“W-Wait! Why are y-you trying to-?” 

“I have to make absolutely sure you’re ready to take me in~” To accentuate his point, he slides a finger inside your hole to spread the wetness around and loosen you up, curling it and pressing it in deep. Your breath nearly chokes you and you can’t stifle back the moan as your pleasure peaks and your orgasm racks you to your core, making you jump slightly and trap his head between your legs. He stops licking and looks up at you, unable to free himself until you loosen your grip. He stands back up as your body quivers in your seat. 

He moves you to lay down, putting a pillow behind your head on the arm rest, before getting on top of you and kicking his pants fully off. You look up at him and gulp, before he leans down and kisses you deeply. He situates himself between your legs and wraps your legs around his waist, below his bandage.

“Try not to move or kick me in the ribs would ya? It still hurts you know.” He tries to joke to lessen the tension, as he lifts your hips with one hand and balances himself with the other. You nod and look down between you two, watching as he positions himself at your hopefully loosened hole before prodding it carefully. The contact makes you flinch but he continues pushing forward until it finally slips inside and you both make a noise at the intrusion. He huffs shortly and takes a quick glance up at your face before pressing further forward. 

Your hands instinctively go to his shoulders to stop him.

“G-God. Wait-” You shift around a bit, trying to relax your muscles and get the full, tight feeling to go away so you can get on with it. Ven refuses to move, letting you adjust to his dick inside you. It didn’t take long for you to get comfortable and you wrap your hands around his neck. 

“Ok.. I should be fine now. G-Go ahead..” He nods and continues to enter deeper, groaning until he reaches a point that makes you flinch. He notes the spot and kisses you again, pulling back and starting to thrust at a leisurely pace. You gasp and moan, grabbing onto him tightly and biting your tongue. It doesn’t muffle your noises though, panting and groaning at the feeling of being stretched and screwed against the couch.

Ven picks up the pace, grabbing onto your hips to pull you into the thrusts. He groans and growls, before looking down at you and smirking. 

“Having fun down th-ere?” he tries not to stumble over his words but the feeling of being inside something warm and tight was making his mind wander. You nod rapidly and gasp, dragging your nails along his back and shutting your eyes tightly. Your whole body felt tense until you felt Ven’s hands on your lower regions, causing your eyes to shoot open and look down at what he was doing.

He continued to thrust, gently stroking and rubbing your area as he started to quickly pick up the pace. “How about now~?” He bites his lip and rubs the fluids accumulating down there all over your sensitive spots to get you riled up again. Your whole body starts to feel more tense and hotter, as if you’re getting compressed from every direction. 

“V-Ven? I don’t think-... I can last much longer..” You start to breathe faster and your heart pounds like a piston. Ven huffs relieved. 

“I thought you would never say it. I can’t keep myself together..” He looks up at you and kisses you, making a trail down your cheek to your neck and shoulder. At the new closeness, you interlock your hands to keep him close as his thrusts start to stutter and get out of beat. 

You moan and shudder, “O-Oh!! Ven- Keep touching me..” you claw at his back and try to hold out as his hand returns to your area and starts rubbing and stroking vigorously. He pants and moans your name loudly in your ear, causing you to convulse and finally reach your 2nd orgasm, covering him with your release and tightening around him. He can’t take any more and looks up at you.

“Where. Tell me now before- I-I can’t..” 

“I don’t care! Just do it!” You claw at his back weakly but bite your lip.

He groans relieved and picks up the pace, one last time and sinks his teeth into your shoulder. His back muscles tense as his hips slam forward and he empties his seed into your hole, groaning and releasing your shoulder, kissing and licking up any blood that started to form at the bites. “Sorry..” He pushes up off of you and sighs, pulling out and looking down at you. You wipe sweat from your face and out of your eyes as he wipes his mouth and stands. “I’ll get something to.. Clean up.”

You nod and sit up, waiting until he returns with another clean rag to wipe up both of your releases from your bodies and whatever got onto the couch. Both of your faces are red from blush and afterglow. “Want to share a shower?”

“I would.. I could get up- Dummy.” You try to stand but your legs start to shake as if an earthquake just started, causing you to sit back down. “My pelvis feels bruised..” He grimaces seeing you try and walk. 

“Maybe after a nap?” He grabs a blanket and lays on the couch, patting his chest to offer a warm body to cuddle and use as a pillow. A nice long nap sounds great so you crawl across the couch and lie on his pec, wrapping your arms around him and closing your eyes. He drapes the blanket over you both and stretches, preparing for a long sleep. Sadly, no sleeping is allowed in this house as a loud bang comes from the front door. The door swings open and hits the wall behind it. Ven didn’t lock it, and standing in the doorway is a taller man who you can only assume to be his friend he mentioned before. He ducks and walks into the room, looking at the couch and waving. He seemed kind enough and if you didn’t hear Ven’s story from earlier you could have believed it was just a friend who came to pick him up.

“So this is where you ended up?” he is about to walk toward the couch but Ven tsks at him. 

“Ah ah ah stay over there beanpole. I’m only alive because I found help. And unless you wanna see me naked don’t come any closer.” The man stops and tries to tilt his head to get a different view, finally noticing you… and the pile of clothes.

“Ohhhh. What’s this then? A thank you for your savior?”

Ven glares at him as you meekly wave at the towering man in the middle of your entryway.

“Go sleep in their bedroom or something. We’ll leave tomorrow and get the car.”

“Ah. Gotcha. Alright, goodnight lovebirds.” He salutes as a goodbye and trots up the stairs to your room after shutting the door.

“So. You’re leaving then?”

“I mean. If you don’t want me to-” You give him a short chaste kiss and grin at him, laying on his chest. 

“I think we could come up with something better than you walking out of my life after we save your car.”

He grins and kisses your head, rubbing your back and closing his eyes to rest.

“Sounds good to me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, but if you could tell me how it is I'd be grateful. I haven't written like this in a long while.  
> Also if there are any spelling errors, blame Google Docs.


End file.
